


You’re Something Else Completely

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [18]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Leather Kink, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017. Day Eighteen.Seated on Midnighter's lap, he couldn't help but think of someone else.





	You’re Something Else Completely

**Author's Note:**

> This fic kicked my ass. Regardless, here it is.
> 
> Title is from "Chateau Lobby #4 (For Two Virgins)" by Father John Misty which is a song that doesn't fit them at all but the line I used does, so it's the title.
> 
> Enjoy!

The leather he always wore was rough against Dick’s bare skin as he squirmed in his lap, inhaling the smell of musk and leather. The chuckle was entirely masculine, a huge hand curling over his hip and making him feel so small. His head tipped back, resting against Midnighter’s broad shoulder, looking up at the flash of white teeth. It was a sharp, almost _feral_ smirk on his face.

His hand curled around his cock again, so slicked with pre-cum that the slide was easy. Midnighter made a noise in the back of his throat, a deep, satisfied hum, and his hand tightened around Dick’s hip.

“There you go.” He murmured, nipping the shell of his ear and chuckling once more at the gasp that escaped Dick’s mouth.

It was his own hand but it still felt impossibly good as he slid up and down his own length, stroking himself slowly. Each motion of his hand sent sparks up his spine, pleasure welling up in the pit of his stomach, low and hot. He soon found himself panting with each gasping breath, arching up into his own fist even as Midnighter held him down. 

From his position in Midnighter’s lap, surrounded by the smell and feel of leather, it was hard for his mind to stay there. The comparisons were there, the heavy breathing in his ear and the broad, muscular shoulder. It didn’t help that he was facing away from M and the sound of gravel in his voice when he spoke words of lusty nonsense.

Midnighter sounded like _Bruce_. He felt like him and smelled like him too, and the comparison just added a twinge of guilt to his arousal. Dick rolled his hips up into his fist and bit back a moan of a word, of a _name_ , one they both knew was on the tip of his tongue, about to spill from his lips. He knew that Midnighter wouldn’t mind, but he minded and he didn’t want Midnighter to feel like he was the next best thing. After all, Midnight was impossibly attractive in ways that weren’t like Bruce at all.

But, when he rolled his hips back into the bulge under his ass, gripping himself tighter, it was Bruce’s name on his lips and they both knew it. When he moaned, he had to force himself to say another word entirely.

“Oh fuck, _daddy_.”

Midnighter groaned, pulling Dick down against his hard cock. He rolled his hips up hard and Dick gave a pitched moan.

“So that’s how it’s going to be, hm?” He _purred_ in Dick’s ear. “Am I gonna be your daddy?”

Dick nodded, hand speeding up on his cock and stroking himself harder. The blood flushed head of his cock was leaking pre-cum, bubbling up and dripping down his shaft. His hand sped up, it was the only thing he could do with the smell of leather and Midnighter’s own arousal, hot in his nostrils, flooding his senses. It was the only thing he could feel, that and those teeth on his neck, biting his flesh because it was the only thing he could do. The game they were playing, he couldn’t touch Dick, just watch over his shoulder.

Not like it was Dick’s suggestion anyway. He would’ve let Midnighter fuck him right then and there.

His hips twisted up into his hand on a particularly deep stroke and he moaned once more, eyes squeezing tightly shut. With his eyes closed, the line between Bruce and Midnighter was even more obscured, able to ignore the sight of the God Garden in favor of his imagination running wild into the direction of the mansion or sitting in that big chair in the cave with Bruce. 

The sweat on his skin made the leather under him slippery and he scrabbled for purchase against Midnighter, almost sliding off of his lap. If it weren’t for M’s hands on him, he would’ve ended up on the floor. Huge hands tightened around his hips though and he stayed on, grinding his ass against Midnighter’s cock once again. 

“Daddy…!” He groaned out once again, just to hear M’s voice react in the same way he had before.

It worked and Midnighter groaned that deep, gravel sound once again.

“Oh, _baby_ , you’re doing so well.” He murmured and Dick gasped.

Those words just made his approaching orgasm approach faster, hand flying over his cock. Midnighter trailed hot, wet kisses up his neck and Dick felt him throb under his ass. He ground back against him hard just to feel it again, and Midnighter gripped his hips hard enough to bruise.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” He started, voice a purr in Dick’s ear, “You’re going to forget _his_ name. Gonna bounce on my dick and moan for me and me alone.”

Dick almost wanted to disagree but he couldn’t, too close to orgasm to be coherent. Instead, he moaned in wordless agreement. His fist stopped for just a few moments, trying to fend off his orgasm for just a bit longer. Dick listened to the filthy words that M moaned into his neck, hand curled around the base of his near-painful erection.

He couldn’t last much longer, not with Midnighter’s hands on his body and the words he spoke. When his fist started moving again, he was immediately drawn back to the edge. Whining and writhing in M’s lap, he shot up over his chest, hot cum landing on him and dripping down to the leather of Midnighter’s costume that he was still wearing. Dick inhaled the scent of him, musk and leather, one last time, breathing in deeply as he continued to stroke himself through the crashing waves of orgasm. Dick whimpered and moaned as the last spurt of cum shot up, a thick droplet clinging to his chin and dripping down his neck.

“Oh _God_ , daddy--!” He whimpered, writhing in Midnighter’s lap as he came down from orgasm.

Dick was breathing heavily as he settled against the huge bulge at the front of M’s leather pants. Of course, Midnighter hadn’t finished from a bit of light grinding and Dick getting off in his lap. 

“I can take care of that for you.” Dick offered and Midnighter _laughed_.

“Of course you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
